


Of salt and golden eternity

by backbiter



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Luke is the same age, M/M, This is sea of monsters plot but Percy is a bit older, like 17 instead of 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy will do whatever it takes to keep Luke busy, so that his friends can return safely. But what Luke had in mind, well he was definitely not expecting that. Not that it was a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of salt and golden eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sea of Monsters AU. In the end, only Percy gets captured, all others fly home with Clarisse to return the fleece. He is also a bit older because, you know, smutty things. Lets pretend the prophecy is for when a hero turns 20 or something.  
> All grammar mistakes are my fault, and I also don't own any of the characters.

“Are you afraid?” Percy asked defiantly, tilting his chin up and placing his hand above his pocket, just to make sure Riptide was there. “Am I making Mr evil sidekick uncomfortable?” It was still weird to see him as an enemy, even after all the times he said so, aloud to himself.  _It had been an illusion, fake, wrong._ Even after all the times they faced each other. Even after Luke tried to killed him.  _I need to stop thinking about me. I need to save them. I have to give them time._

”There are few things I’m actually afraid of, Perseus Jackson,” he replied smoothly, as if speaking to a newborn. “And dueling you? It isn’t actually number one that list.”

He came closer, slowly, and put a single finger under Percy’s chin. “Still, if you are so eager to fight tonight…” he forced Percy’s head up “I can be a nice sidekick and comply,” he snaped his fingers, and two of his minions quickly got a hold of Percy’s arms. Luke used a blindfold to cover his eyes. “But we are going to play my little game, Jackson. My rules. And don’t worry your pretty little head, I will catch up with your friends later.”

xxx

 _Well, I feel stupid_ , Percy thought. He could understand the blindfold, and he knew an enemy is better when tied up. But why would Luke waste time?

He has his bear buddies. Percy was pretty much defenseless, ready to be defeated.  Why was he being tied up- lying on a  _bed_? Where the Hades are they?

He decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask, but Luke just smirked and said “I told you not to worry, Percy my dearest. I’ll have plenty of time to deal with your friends later. Now be a nice, little demigod and be quiet for now. Otherwise I’ll have you gagged as well,” he patted him on the head before running his hand down Percy’s neck and up again. “Sweet, innocent, Percy Jackson. Trying so hard to be daddy’s pride and joy.  He doesn’t care, you know? Not even a bit. But I do Percy, and if I must say, I am impressed.”

He then gave Percy a quick kiss on his chin. That was enough. Forgetting his fear, Percy screamed “ARE YOU INSANE? Is this some sort of new trend in bad guys club? Is your evil lord and master like, nuts? What in the gods’s name do you think you…” he was interrupted when Luke placed a finger on his lips.

“Hush now. I told you to be quiet. Speak before spoken to one more time, and I swear I’ll go after your little heroes club before you can even close your mouth,” Percy forced his lips shut and nodded in agreement. He ignored how nice Luke’s touch felt. “Good. Everyone, you can leave now. It is time Perseus and I start our little duel.”

Percy heard movement, then the door closing. He was completely terrified.  _It’s not going to be much of a fight, is it_? He realized.  _I’m tied up to a freaking bed. My death will be pathetic and lonely._ He laughed bitterly,  _then again_   _why should I expect anything different?_

He waited for a blow, or a cliche villain speech followed by a blow. Instead Luke was there, petting his hair tenderly, and Percy had to admit that it felt nice. _Weird_ , of course. But nice.

Still, he was the enemy right? It was probably just something to make him distracted. Percy’s head was spinning with how confusing his current, er... situation was.

“Relax,” Luke whispered against his ear, before giving it a small bite. “You see, ever since that first dueling class I gave you Jackson, I kept wondering what would this be like. And well, you know how my…” he changed his voice to a sarcastic tone “…Evil lord and master…” his hands started to push Percy’s shirt up “…Can see your dreams? I know you wanted this for a while now. So, stop being a toy hero for an hour or two, and just enjoy it. Would you like me to stop?” Luke started to caress his belly, leaving soft kisses all over it, and pushing his shirt all the way to his neck. He started to circle Percy’s nipples with his long fingers.

Percy kept his mouth shut. Not only because of Luke’s orders for him stay quiet, but also because the answer was no. He wanted this to go on forever. _Gods, why is this happening to me?_

His expression must have amused Luke, because he chuckled and said “You may speak.”

Percy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _This is wrong,_ he thought. I should be yelling at him. _I should be trying my best to defeat him. He isn’t the guy who helped me, all of that was a lie. He is a traitor, and I shouldn’t be enjoying the touch of a traitor, and I should ask him to go away and get his traitor hands out of my body. His traitor, dirty, long, wonderful and experienced hands._ He didn’t realized he needed to cry until he felt the tears going down his cheeks. _Why do I love him? He is destruction and darkness. He is ambition and pain. He is my broken heart and soul._

He quickly shut his eyes when Luke removed the blindfold, and started to clean Percy’s tears while cupping his cheeks. “Hey,” he said, smiling with an expression of both joy and concern. “Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s not my fault either. The gods are the ones to blame Percy, them and their corruption and their absolute selfishness.” He kissed Percy on the lips, on the chin, the forehead, everywhere. “But there are no gods here, not now. There is no one here but me, you, and the short eternity we are producing,” he then gave him a full kiss on the mouth, a long and bruised kiss that Percy responded to eagerly. “Eternity, Percy Jackson. We live a meaningless existence and that’s it. A few heroes get a chance to try again. But most of us just sit in the underworld, with nothing but pathetic memories of pathetic little lives,” Their kiss had become a dance, both fighting for dominance, Percy holding on to his ropes and Luke running his hand down Percy’s collarbone.

“This is what I want to remember.” Luke finished his speech, and then opened the zipper of Percy’s jeans. With a quick movement both the pants and his underwear were gone, and just once, Percy was not afraid to be unarmed without Riptide.

Luke took his cock and gave a light kiss on the tip, before taking the full length on his mouth.

It felt so wrong, and so right at the same time. _I want to remember it too,_ Percy thought. _I want to remember this Luke, and not the monster he had become_. He came quickly and Luke swallowed.

“I’m gonna untie you now, Jackson. Just so you can turn around. I think it’s about time we start our little…. _duel_ ”

Percy smiled.

xxx

They were both hot and sweaty, and they had both fallen into the other’s embrace.

“Why did you try to kill me?” Percy had broken the silence. He wanted to know, as much as the answer could hurt.

“I never actually expected you to be killed, Jackson. I mean, come on. Guy beats all odds and delivers the lightning bolt, even though any other person would have failed and faced destruction. I just needed to test something. A little something, concerning a tiny prophecy.”

 _Oh, come on. Not that goddamn prophecy again._ Percy sighed angrily.

Luke laughed. “I can’t tell you much, I mean, I’m still the evil sidekick after all. But one demigod is going to decide the future of Olympus, the future of our whole civilization really. And it could be you. I just had to see if you were up to the job,” He stoked Percy’s hair and gave him a kiss on the head.

“And?” Percy rolled to be on top, “am I?”

Luke smirked. “I think it’s time for you to go Percy. You can use my Pegasus; take it as a goodbye gift. Also don’t worry about Chiron. Once the fleece works, well… Let’s just say, the tree will be able to explain the situation,”

They shared a long kiss.

Percy got dressed and started to walk out. When he reached the door, he turned and yelled “Hey, sidekick puppet? Still enemies right?”

“The Joker and Batman wish they could be as much enemies as we are, Jackson. Now hurry up,” He could see Luke was trying his best not to smile.

But he hurried up anyway. And he didn’t looked back. After all, eternity only lasts for a little while.


End file.
